The Curse Of Hatred
by ChocoC
Summary: A OneShot about the Uchiha Curse. Told in four perspectives (Uchiha Madara, Obito, Itachi and Sasuke). R&R


**A/N: **This is so random that I can't even. But I felt like writing it so here it is. Not too fancy, just an array of thoughts and emotions that hopefully make some sense. Still.

**If it's not obvious then the first Part is about Uchiha Madara, the second is about Obito Uchiha. The third part is about Itachi and the last about Sasuke.**

_**Hope That You Guys Enjoy! Please R&R.**_

* * *

**_The Curse of Hatred. _**

**_The Curse of Hatred was what they labeled it. But what they never realised was that it was the cost of their love. No sharingan developed without the desire to protect and no desire ever stemmed without the roots of love. _**

**_It was pure in its execution this simple compassion. The world had never let the pure survive, the heart that had once blossomed was dripping with blood. _**

**_It was then that the tomoe began to churn. _**

* * *

_The Curse Of Hatred was what they labelled it but what they never realised was that it was the cost of their love._

* * *

He stared at the blood dripping down his brother's body, down that broken mess that had once flaunted the power of their antiquity. That stance that had once spoke of magnificence and those eyes that had once promised glory. All of that was now cold and slack.

They asked him to settle for peace but what they don't see are the hollow eyes of Izuna that stare back at him, from the dark crevices of his mind. What they don't see is the embrace of love, that had once held their clan upright with its bounds, but was now strangling the remaining embers of his heart.

They were so quick to call this mess a Curse of hatred, a feeling of ego and pride that ran rampant through their veins but how were they always blind, to the deep love and heartache whose essence led way for the hatred to flower.

* * *

_No sharingan developed without the desire to protect and no desire ever stemmed without the roots of love._

* * *

He's the failure, the only person of the clan that had not developed his sharingan. He's the obnoxious child, the boy with loud proclamations and rash actions. The guy who fails at all he does and everything he vows to do.

He wanted to be the best. To be the leader of the team he's put into but what he never expected was the competition with a boy that was way beyond his level.

He hated Kakashi at first, for his arrogance and nonchalance. But if there was something the people didn't realise, it was that there was a subdued boy beneath the loud proclamations and a perceptive eye beneath the clumsy actions of Obito. These perceptive skills warms his heart towards the silver haired genius because despite all of his foolishness he was not blind to the heartache that swirled in his dark orbs.

Before he knew it, he had a person to call a brother, a sensei to call a father, and a family he could return to.

It is this swell of love that changes the boy as the world knew him and even he himself doesn't realise it, until Rin is taken and there is a pain in his heart but it is nothing compared to the scars that Kakashi's words leave.

But the bonds of love are strong and he would rather believe in the purity of the mankind than in their arrogance and he applauds himself as he sees the silver blur taking the blow for him.

Kakashi had returned, for Rin and for him and he feels a swell of pride in his chest because afterall for all his wrongdoings his mate was still the best person he knew and this time as he promises with himself to protect his loved ones, he surprises himself by the bold resolve.

And the boy that had once cried due to cuts adorning his hands, smiles as the boulder crushes his bones.

* * *

_It was pure in its execution, this simple compassion. The world has never let the pure survive._

* * *

He looked at the vast wreckage before him, an army of corpses that layed stiff, cold and slack, and something churned in his stomach.

He was Itachi, people said, the prodigy that would lead the Uchiha clan to success. That will reform their long lost splendour.

But what they never realised that although his mind was that of a genius his heart was yet of an child, that had not been contaminated by their Curse of Hatred.

It is this same heart, the purity that he strives to keep that makes him dote on his brother, that makes him adore his mother, that makes him smile at the kids from the academy, that allows his laughter to ring along the market place and it is this same compassion on which the elders, the victims of the darkness of their eye, frown upon.

The world had never let this purity survive and he is sickened by the whispers of the coup he hears. His dreams are vile, marred by the mounds of corpses and the immeasurable faces that have burnt into his mind.

It is this dread that allows the Hatred to overtake him, because to keep that mellow laughter ringing through the village, to see the eyes still crinkling in mirth, to see the petals blossoming into spring, he will drive a blade through his own fragility.

Still he cries as his blade slashes through the stony hearts of his people and the red churning in his vision leaves its mark, as if the heavens banished his peace from their abode.

Because he was a sinner, meant for burning in hell.

But he was also a hero, meant to be hailed with respect.

* * *

_The heart that had once blossomed was dripping with blood._

* * *

'Think back about your brother' he had said.

Everyword out of the masked man's mouth sent a blade through his already broken heart.

The world felt a haze, the blood in his veins frozen and his heart beated in denial.

But he could see it, the smile of his brother, that kindness as he helped the elderly in the market place, that laughter as he teased his brother in front of the small kids, those eyes crinkling in joy as he looked at his best friend Shisui.

And then, there were those red eyes, those hollow orbs of wariness and hatred that he had remembered and it was in that moment, with the wheels churning in his brain that he realised that the Hatred was not directed at the world but at Itachi's own self.

His heart felt heavy, pierced and shattered and he belatedly realised why they were bred to benumb their hearts. Because the fragility, the love and the desire to protect that had once blossomed his heart to life was now dying a painful death and his heart bled with the pain of its own demise.

Now as he stood, with the melody of waves crashing by the rocks and the quiet presence of his teammates at his back, his Curse finally took over the crevices of his mind.

* * *

_It was then that the tomoe began to churn. _

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
